


Quiet Ice, Silent Nights (podfic)

by SeeJay_ThruLife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeJay_ThruLife/pseuds/SeeJay_ThruLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Noir is on a late night patrol when he catches sight of an elegant lone figure skater, and is surprised to discover it is his classmate Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet Ice, Silent Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702122) by [Thelastpilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/pseuds/Thelastpilot). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever recording, and I'm actually super pleased with how it came out! 
> 
> Don't hold back with the feedback down in the comments, I'd really like to know what I did well and what I can do to improve for the next chapter. (I already know about little things like consistent pronunciation, particularly names)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this chapter recorded for a few days, but I stalled because I had no idea what to do for the piano parts. 
> 
> I was initially going to use the song The Last Pilot had in mind for Adrien's song (Cadeau by Stephan Moccio, it's pretty as hell - look it up), but I felt weird using copyrighted music in something of mine. I don't know if it's actually wrong, but it didn't feel right.
> 
> THEN I decided I'd record a little improv on the piano. Yeah, I play piano, and I actually have successfully recorded piano improv before so I thought I'd be fine... BOY was I wrong. I got as far as recording something and start editing it in but I freaked out and changed my mind at the last minute. I still don't know how to feel about this, but I just need to post it.
> 
> As always, feedback pls!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's been recorded and waiting to be edited for more than a week, sorry guys.
> 
> As always, leave me a little note in the comments if you listened, I love to hear what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
